


I Could Hold You for a Million Years

by amihanicole



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amihanicole/pseuds/amihanicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy is nervous about meeting his girlfriend's best friend.<br/>Alternatively, Wells Tries to Threaten Bellamy and Fails</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Hold You for a Million Years

**Author's Note:**

> A silly little drabble because Wells feelings

Clarke rolled her eyes as Bellamy smoothed his hair down for the hundredth time tonight.  
"Bellamy," she started, intending to tell him off, but she saw the utter panic in his eyes when they slid across to her. She took his hand from his hair and pressed a soft kiss on his knuckles before placing them on the wheel. "Bell, Wells is going to love you," she said reassuringly. And because she's an an asshole, she teases him. "And he doesn't care about your hair."  
He groaned as he put the car in park in the restaurant's space. "I know he doesn't care about my hair. He cares about children and human rights and politics and you. The guy's awesome, and he loves you," he harrumphed.  
Clarke smiled softly. Yeah, Wells was pretty awesome. He spent the last five years in Kosovo with Ambassador Kane smoothing relations and working on his advocacies in his spare time. He was her best friend in the world. Well, the best beside this nervous, sweaty, lovely boy beside her. And last time he saw Bellamy, he and Clarke were at each other's throats and Wells was pulling an incensed Clarke away from a potential brawl. So much has changed, and she can't help but want to show it off to Wells. So she's excited, sue her.  
"Yeah, he does," Clarke nodded as she got out of the car and walked to his side. She slid her hand which was always cold into his huge warm one. It felt right, right, right. "And I love you. He's reasonable and mature, so you know for sure that he isn't going to threaten to punch you like you did when you met Lincoln. There's that, at least."  
~  
Bellamy folded his hand over hers. "There is that," he conceded as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. He let her tug him along the steps up to the restaurant and into the dining area. Wells quickly spotted them, waving them over, and the two friends broke into identically blinding grins.  
"Griffin," Wells greeted into Clarke's hair as she buried herself in his arms. "Didn't you get any taller?"  
"Shut the fuck up, Jaha," Clarke muttered into his chest. Her voice came out muffled but Bellamy was pretty sure she was crying.  
Bellamy stood awkwardly to the side until they broke apart. Clarke tried to surreptitiously dab at her eyes while Wells smiled warmly at him and extended a hand. "Bellamy, it's good to see you. I like the hair. I feel like this is the point where I threaten to punch you but I'm sure Clarke has that covered."  
Bellamy smiled. "Yeah, she does."  
Clarke beamed and it made his heart twinge a little. He loved this girl so goddamn much. It didn't matter if he had to make friends with five hundred evil witches, he was always going to want her to smile like this.  "Awwww, my favourite nerds get along. See, Bell, nothing to worry about."  
They sat and had fancy dinner and drank cheap beer.  Clarke and Wells fell back easily into old patters while managing to never exclude Bellamy. Wells asked genuine questions about him, and Bellamy liked the guy. They were never close before he left. In fact, Bellamy thought he and Clarke were a thing, which may or may not have prompted him to be more of an asshole to Clarke even after he figured out he liked her. He's so glad everything has changed in all the good ways. They laugh and toast Wells' success, Bellamy's dissertation and Clarke's new asshole cat, Anya. It was a great night, and Bellamy was reluctant to admit that yes, he had nothing to worry about.  
They bid Wells goodnight with happy hugs and promises to see each other again. Wells took his hand again and turned it into a hug this time. "If she decides to murder you, I will most definitely hide the body. But I don't think she will. You make her happy," Wells whispered. "Thank you."  
Bellamy only smiled and squeezed his shoulder.  
He turned to the blonde spitfire cocking her eyebrows at him and laughed, shaking his head.  
Clarke shrugged and slipped her arm around his torso, molding herself into him. "Let's go home," she sighs happily into his shoulder.  Yeah, Bellamy thinks, he makes her happy. If he did anything to ever change that, he'd probably try to volunteer to hide his body too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're waiting on Yes, Princess, I'm sorry. That one might take a while.


End file.
